You Dolt
by TreesofPaper
Summary: So apparently my first version of this was "Code 1"'d for no apparent reason. So here it is again, written while I was half asleep. I don't fully ship Ruby and Weiss, but I'm just touring the S.S. White Rose. Supershort oneshot because I'm taking a break from writing "Together, Just Not Together-Together". Ruby questions her relationship with Weiss and decides to test it.


**Hello once again. My name is TreesofPaper, and I suffer from chronic writer's block-itis. **

**So while I figure out the next chapter of "Together, Just Not Together-Together", have a little one shot that took me one and a half hours to write. **

**Again, I know no one likes this stupid bold text at the top and bottom of every fanfic, so I'll end it here. Stay until the end.**

**Story time.**

* * *

They'd been going out for some time now, but in secret for the most part. Only their teammates and JNPR knew of their relationship, and they planned to keep it that way until they felt comfortable enough to reveal it to the rest of the school. The two weren't even sure if this would work out the way they hoped it would.

The girls had been on dates before, but always where no one from school would find them. Watching a nice movie from the back of the theater, taking a walk in the park just as the sun set, having a snack in really obscure cafés made perfect venues for their first few outings together. They'd been short, sweet, and filled to the brim with laughter, which didn't usually occur with the more serious of the two. But, ever since that Nipple Vaseline- or whatever his name was- boy showed up at the library the other day, waving his blue hair and shining his stupid perfect teeth- Weiss seemed to be getting closer and closer to him. In fact, she'd gone so far as to move her seat next to him in Glynda's Tactics and Weaponry class. All in all, Ruby Rose was getting uneasy.

_She's getting super distant now. Well, she's always been a little detached from the group like Blake, but now it's even more so. I heard that someone saw her and Nipple- Nebula- Norman- What was his name? Oh yeah, Neptune. I heard someone saw her and Neptune hanging out on the roof together in the moonlight, just talking. ABOUT WHAT?! Maybe it was just a friendly talk, right? Maybe Neptune just wanted her help with some astronomy thing. Or maybe... THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW NICE IT WOULD BE TO MAKE OUT IN THE MOONLIGHT?! No. No, Ruby, calm yourself, that's really dumb and childish._

_Wait a minute, that's it! I'm childish, and Neptune's not! That's why they're getting closer, because he's older and more mature! I wish I was a little older... and maybe a little taller. No. No, Weiss isn't like that. She wouldn't cheat on me, not ever. She's a really sweet person, despite her cold exterior. But then again, she looked at Neptune the same way she looked at me when we were on that walk in the park. She only gives that look to people she really, really cares about._

_Alright, you know what? I'm gonna figure out what's really going on. I HAVE to find out the truth._

And so it was, that Ruby Rose devised a plan to discern Weiss Schnee's true feelings.

* * *

That evening, she checked to make sure that Yang and Blake were out. Indeed, her sister and Faunus friend had gone for another little joyride on that bike Yang loved so much. No one ever found out where they would go, but they'd always return with disheveled hair and clothes, despite having a helmet and biker jacket on. But that was beside the point; Yang and Blake were gone.

Now for Weiss. Weiss was trying to fit in a little extra training in the sparring dome, Beacon's well-equipped facility built to help Hunters and Huntresses-in-training hone their fighting skills. Last Ruby had seen of her, she was beating down combat practice droids like nobody's business. Weiss wouldn't come back to the dorm for at least another ten minutes.

This was a perfect time to enact her plan. Ruby pulled a blank page from her notebook and scribbled in it hastily.

"Weiss, I no longer want to date you anymore. You're a cheater and a liar, and I hate you and I will, at the most, only ever see you as a teammate from now on. Goodbye, and good luck with Neptune. -Sincerely, Ruby."

She folded the note and placed it on the windowsill, clearing everything else off of it so the note would stand out. "TO WEISS FROM RUBY", she wrote on the front. "Perfect." she giggled deviously. "Now to hide and wait." Ruby bent down and inched her way under Blake's bed. She did her best to ignore the dust and the... *ahem* inappropriate literature stored at the far back, where no one would see them unless they knew where to look. Ruby wrapped her cape around her, turning herself into a red burrito so she could get comfortable.

And she waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

"Did she go somewhere else? She's taking an awfully long time in the dome. Maybe she went to get some food. Or maybe... SHE'S WITH NEPTU-" Ruby cupped her hand over her mouth as the lock beeped and the door swung open and shut softly. A pair of white boots lingered by the door for a little, before striding quickly across the room to the note with her name on it. Weiss Schnee opened the note and began to read. The boots didn't move for another two minutes; they were just... frozen in place.

_Come on Weiss, do something!_

Ruby heard the paper crinkle a little as Weiss pulled a pen from her desk and wrote on the other side of Ruby's note.

_What? She's not showing ANY emotion?! How cold..._

The boots began to walk around the room to the sound of beeps. Weiss's toe began tapping as the phone rang four times.

_Who is she calling? It could be Yang to tell her that we've 'broken up'. IT COULD BE NEPTUNE TO TELL HIM THAT WE'VE 'BROKEN UP'! NO WEISS, STOP! IT WAS JUST A TEST!_

**RINGRINGRINGRING**

_Weiss, don't! I have to stop her… but I have to keep hiding…_

**RINGRINGRINGRING**

_If I come out now, she'll get super angry! I don't want her to yell at me again. She might even break up with me for REAL!_

**RINGRINGRINGRING**

_I HAVE to keep my cool. Stay, Ruby. Stay._

**RINGRINGRING- *click***

"Hey. So I got rid of that idiot of a girlfriend. You know what that means."

_NONONONONOWHAT?!_

"I've been waiting for this for a while, you know. But breaking up with her- well I just don't have the heart to do it! I couldn't crush a child's hopes and dreams!"

_She DOES see me as a child!_

"Yeah, so I let her break it off." Weiss giggled. "She thought I actually CARED for her. What an idiot, am I right?"

_WEISS PLEASE_

"Yeah, I'll be there. Oh, yeah, I have some perfume. What did you expect; I'm not a degenerate."

_But I gave her that perfume! Ruby remembered the day they'd gone to the perfumerie together and sprayed each other until they near died of asphyxiation. Eventually, they'd decided on Rose Melody, and left the store, murdering everyone's noses on the way back._

"I know these last few weeks have been hard, honey, but I promise I won't have to keep our dates secret anymore."

_SHE CALLED HIM HONEY?! SHE'S NEVER CALLED ME HONEY!_

"Alright, see you soon then. Mwah!" Weiss blew a kiss into the phone and left, slamming the door shut.

Ruby, overpowered by tears and rage, blasted out from the bed. "How could she?! S-she was my S-Snow Queen..." Powerful sobs racked her body, almost bringing her to her knees. The last time she'd experienced this feeling was when she found out that her mother died. Those had been some dark times for her, times she never wanted to relive again. But now she was. Her girlfriend had left her for some older, hotter, maturer man with sexy hair. This wasn't fair.

Weeping angrily, she strode to the windowsill and grabbed the paper with her fist. "That... that jerk wrote something on my note. Probably wanted to make fun of me, or gloat in my face, or-"

Ruby's eyes widened as she opened the note and read.

"I could see your feet under the bed, you dolt. I STILL love you, and I'm going to buy some bread. See you soon. -your GIRLFRIEND, Weiss."

* * *

**So that was a thing, took me from 11 to 1 last night to finish it, half asleep.**

**Hope you liked it. If you did (or didn't), please leave a review to tell me what you thought and/or how I could improve.**

**Living life for the next story,**

**TreesofPaper.**


End file.
